Macarena
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: Hey sexy girl! You know i'm what you need. I love your smile i don't know what you do to me. My baby girl you look so fine tonight. You blow my mind come on and baila para me. [KAISOO/EXO/GS] [REPOST] #fictsong Mario Bischin - Macarena


_**ByunBaekssi present.**_

..

..

_**Macarena**_

..

..

_Back Sound:_

_Macarena – Mario Bischin._

_Or_

_Macarena – Ryan Indonesia Idol ver._

..

..

_Ee..._

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

..

..

Jongin menutup sebuah panggilan telpon dari seseorang disebrang sana dengan senyuman menawannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun yang pasti hal itu dapat sekali membuat Jongin menjadi sumringah seperti itu.

"hahaha, akhirnya Kyungsoo mau aku ajak berdansa nanti malam diacara _Prom-nite_ sekolah. Hah Jongin, beruntung sekali kau dapat menarik perhatian seorang bidadari tanpa sayap" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh ternyata!

Jongin baru saja sukses mengajak sang _pujaan hati_nya berdansa bersamanya nanti malam. Wah, suatu keberuntungan bagi Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu siswi populer disini. Ya, walau Jongin sendiri juga siswa populer. Malah _ter_-populer lagi. Dan jika ia berhasil, akan ada suatu keajaiban yang terjadadi nanti malam sepertinya.

..

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku yang memiliki ketebalan lebih dari 3buah jari manusia, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja usai. Tunggu dulu! Jangan remehkan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Walau begitu, Kyungsoo juga dapat mengangkat buku-buku itu kalau kalian tahu.

Dan— oh! Coba lihat! Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia tidak gila bukan?

"hey, Kyungsoo-_ah_ mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau tidak.. err— gila bukan?" Baekhyun, teman sebanglku Kyungsoo ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya sahabat Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tetap setia memperhatikan wajah sumringah milik sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih saja menampilkan senyuman. "_aniyo.._ aku tidak gila byun_-ie_, aku sedang bahagiaaaa" katanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya menjadi sangat bahagia setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menerima telpon. "bahagia? Kok bisa?"

Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping saking bahagianya. Dan hal itu justru makin membuat Baekhyun bingung. "ya.. aku sangat bahaaaaaagiaa" katanya.

"yayaya.. aku tahu kau bahagia, tapi kau bahagia kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun saking kesalnya.

Kyungsoo meringis malu-malu sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh di sekitar wajahnya. "hehe, kau tahu Jongin? Ah tidak usah ditanya kau pasti tahu. Dia mengajakku berdansa nanti malam di acara _Prom-nite_ ah sungguh, aku bahagia sekaliiiii" timpalnya.

"hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kedua siswa yang populer akan bersatu ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berdansa nanti malam. Wah keajaiban dunia, oya... bukannya kau tidak bisa berdansa Kyung?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuat kerucut lucu yang menggemaskan. "ah kau benar, aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan apik"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "tenang saja Kyung, aku bisa berdansa ya.. walau tidak sebagus ahlinya tapi aku cukup paham kok, dan aku mau mengajarimu" katanya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah saudaranya sendiri yang harus dia bantu. Baekhyun ingin membalas budi pada Kyungsoo yang selalu membantunya jika ia mengalami kesulitan, bahkan kesulitan saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Pria yang sangat idiot karena senyumannya yang sangat lebar, ia juga termasuk siswa populer disini. Tapi tidak sepopuler Jongin pastinya.

Kyungsoo meringis sangat lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapih. "baiklah, trims Baek hehe.. maaf merepotkan" ucapnya.

..

..

_O o! O o! Ella, ella_

_O o! O o! Ella, ella_

_Bailamos!_

_Ella, ella.._

_All night long_

_Ella, ella_

_Ella, ella.._

_All night long_

..

..

Alunan musik mulai berbunyi memenuhi halaman seluas dua hektar ini. Lampu-lampu menggerak-gerakan cahaya berwarnanya. Sebuah panggung berdiri tegak dengan seorang _DJ_ yang sangat profesional berdiri dibelakangnya.

Para siswa dan siswi yang dibalut pakaian mewah yang berkelas bergerak-gerak sesuai irama. Ada pula yang hanya berdiri diam dibalik-balik pepohonan yang ada. Ah lebih tepatnya –mungkin— semua yang ada disini tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama musik.

Saling tersenyum dan tertawa sartu sama lain tanpa merasa ada kesedihan. Mereka melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka dan senior mereka bersama. Ya, setidaknya ini dapat membuat mereka ceria walau besok akan ada kesedihan lagi.

Sang _DJ_ memutarkan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Mario Bischin. _Macarena_. Lagu yang membuat mereka terus bergerak lincah sepanjang malam. Lagu yang menyenangkan dan dapat meringankan sedikit beban mereka.

..

..

_Just let it go and spend a night on me_

_You know i'm right insist but feeling you can fly!_

_Don't way you move you got me hypnotise_

_We are so young so let's have a good time tonight_

..

..

"_leadies and gentle man! Let's dance together! WOOHOO!" _seru sang _DJ_ sambil terus memutarkan berbagai music yang menyenangkan.

Oh lihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang asik menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan ringan dan pelan. Tertawa-tewa sendiri sambil menikmati lagu itu. Ah beruntung acara dansa belum mulai, ini baru acara biasa belum puncaknya. Ia membawa segelas _cocktil_ yang menyegarkan jika diminum.

Kyungsoo yang malam ini terlihat sangat cantik juga dewasa sangat menjadi perhatian jika ia berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut dihalaman sekolah yang menjadi pusat _Prom-nite_. Tubuh sintal Kyungsoo dibalut dengan _minni dress_ hitam yang polos namun sangat terihat _elegan_ dengan _high heels _hitam yang sangat pas dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai dengan bagian bawah rambut yang sengaja ia buat ikal bervolume sehingga mengeluarkan aura _elegan _tesendiri dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar dari acaranya bersama teman-temannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut disini dan ia menemukan sesosok pria yang sedang ia cari tengah bergerak-gerak aktif dengan segelas _cocktil_ yang sama dengannya bersama beberapa pria lainnya yang sudah pasti adalah teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat dirinya dari sini karena ditempatnya berdiri disana sangatlah ramai.

Oh sungguh!

Kyungsoo benar-benar terhipnotis melihat tubuh kekar Jongin bergerak-gerak sesuai irama disana.

_Jongin jangan! Tolong berhenti bergerak.. sungguh aku sangat-sangat menghipnotisku_ batin Kyungsoo.

..

..

_Hey sexy girl! You know i'm what you need_

_I love your smile i don't know what you do to me_

_My baby girl you look so fine tonight_

_You blow my mind come on and baila para me_

..

..

Jongin tengah berdiri diam sendirian dibalik sebuah pohon yang berada dipinggir halaman tempat _Prom-nite_ berlangsung. Ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo_nya_ datang.

_Puk._

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sesosok perempan yang sedang ia tunggu. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongkak menatap kearah Jongin yang sedang menatap intens kearahnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis menyambutnya. "maaf Jongin, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.. tadi Baekhyun memintaku menemaninya ke toilet jadi aku men—,"

Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo. membuat sang empunya membulatkan matanya terkejut. "ssst. Tidak usah kau ucapkan, aku sudah tahu." Katanya setenang mungkin.

Padahal jika kalian tahu, jantung Jongin tengah berdebar sangat kencang melihat sosok perempuan yang dikagumi— ah tidak! di cintai maksudnya memakai _mini dress_ yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik dan –err... sexy.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar langsung mengikutinya dengan pelan juga. "ayo kita ketengah lapangan bersama yang lainnya untuk berdansa seperti janjiku waktu itu" ucapnya.

..

Berdansa dengan orang yang kita cintai memang sangat bisa membuat jantung kita seperti akan copot kan? Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Dimana saatnya Jongin menyentuh pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo. Juga Kyungsoo yang harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher Jongin dan itu akan membuat mereka jadi sangat dekat.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Para siswa lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menjerit tertahan. Para siswi merasa iri pada Kyungsoo, dan para siswa merasa iri pada Jongin. Namun mereka menerimanya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela karena keduanya adalah orang yang bernotabene sebagai orang populer di sekolah.

Jadi, sudah pasti mereka akan merasa iri.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum pada Kyungsoo. "hey, kau pandai juga dalam berdansa" katanya.

Demi tuhan!

Senyuman Jongin yang kali ini sangat-sangat ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggir halaman sekolah muntah. Bagaimana tidak. jarang sekali Jongin tersenyum seperti itu.

Senyum yang paling tulus untuk pertama kalinya Jongin berikan pada seorang wanita selain ibunya.

Oh sungguh, jika kalian bisa lihat keadaan ini. Mereka terlihat sangat manis jika seperti itu.

Seperti manisnya jutaan lelehan coklat yang ada di kue-kue jahat milik toko-toko _Pastry_ di Prancis sana.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya kebelakang telinga. ".. maaf?" tanyanya.

Jongin mendesah gemas melihat kepolosan yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya. "maksudku, kau dapat berdansa dengan baik ya?" katanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jongin yang melihat menyerngitkan dahinya kebingungan. "oh itu, _ani_ aku tidak bisa berdansa.. hanya ya.. beberapa gerakan saja aku bisa memahaminya" ucapnya.

"oh masa? Tapi aku cukup mahir kok" timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "mm.. trims" katanya

"_urwell baby_"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengarnya. "maaf?" tanyanya

"entah lah aku tak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _but i love your smile.. my baby girl"_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap Jongin dengan tatapan '_aku tak mengerti maksudnya_'.

Jongin tersenyum memaklumi. Ia mengusak pelan rambut hiatm Kyungsoo. "_you look so fine tonight, my Kyungsoo_"

"_ne_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" _you blow my mind come on and you make me crazy, you know?" _lanjut Jongin.

"_so, you know what i mean... my baby girl?_"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengangguk antusias. "_yeah, i know what you mean... my boy"_ balasnya.

..

..

_Ee..._

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

..

..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Biasa, menemani Kyungsoo membaca buku selama berjam-jam. Biasanya perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat palin menyeramkan bagi Jongin setelah kelas. Namun, karena Kyungsoo ia pun rela berdiam diri berjam-jam ditempat laknat ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku yang berjudul dengan bahasa prancis. "kau sudah selesai membaca sinopsis buku yang itu Jongin?" tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum pasrah. Ia mengangguk. "bagaimana kau suka tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"bagaimana ya.. aku tidak tahu deh, rasanya kepalaku hampir mau pecah membaca 2 paragraf berisi kata-kata baku yang jarang ku gunakan. Hehe." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar penuturan Jongin. "terserah kau deh." Katanya.

Melihat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya menuju rak buku dipojok ruangan, Jongin berinisiatip mengikutinya dari belakang. Untuk mengagetkannya.

Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap secara sembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil sebuah buku dengan tebal yang benar-benar akan membuat kepala Jongin pecah. "aku sudah tahu kau dibelakang ku Jongin _babo_" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan buku yang baru saja ia ambil pada Jongin. "kau, bacalah buku ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, dalam seminggu buku ini harus habis. Jika tidak, kau tidak boleh mencium ku!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Ia menganga dengan wajah yang sangat bodoh. Baru saja ia akan menyela tapi Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya duluan. "tidak ada tapi-tapian." Katanya.

Oh tuhan!

Benar-benar!

Kepala Jongin rasanya ingin sekali pecah sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo baru saja memberinya buku dengan ketebalan yang diatas rata-rata yang banyak dan sudah ditambah lagi dengan buku ini dan harus dihabiska selama seminggu.

Sungguh! Jongin benar-benar butuh seorang _Pisikiater_ SEKARANG JUGA!

..

..

_**Macarena**_

..

..

End

..

..

Sumpah ya, author lagi seneng banget sekarang!

Gimana yaaaa... adadeh gatau kenapa seneng aja gitu hehe.

Oya, adakah disini yang ikut SM audisi? Gimana audisinya? Sukses atau _not _sukses?

Katanya ngantri lama tapi audisinya ga sampe 30 menit ya? Benarkah?

Waah.. sabar _ne_ /pukpuk/

Oya.. kalian tau kan Ryan Indonesia Idol? Nah ff ini itu author ambil dari lagu yang dia nyanyiin waktu Indonesia Idol Top 15. Keluarga author lagi seneng2nya dengerlagu ini.

Nah saking keponya, author nyoba-nyoba cari lirik lagunya di google dan ketemu. Pas author baca author langsung kepikiran buat ff ini karena liriknya yang mudah banget.

Jadi, kalo kalian mau baca ff ini coba deh sambil denger lagunya. Lagunya cukup enak kok. Bisa meriingankan beban yang lagi numpuk hahaha x D.

Oya, terus kenapa author milihnya Kaisoo? Karena kalo dilihat-lihat dari ffn ini, fanfic yang lagi laku itu ya.. ff Kaisoo. Jadi yaudah author bikin kaisoo aja deh.

Segitu dulu aja ya readers.

Minta reviewnya dong ya..

Yang baca ini wajib review loh '-'b.

Oke oke?

Kalo review banyak, rencananya author mau buat squelnya tapi gatau bakalan di post kapan.

Jadi..

Review _ne_!

GO REVIEW! GO REVIEW! *ala baekhyun di EST ep9 yang lagi nyemangatin Luhan*

Ungya ungya :3

Bye bye!

~_byunbaekssi_~


End file.
